Total Drama Witch
by cicizchan
Summary: Instead of Courtney coming back, a new girl takes her place. She's smart, tough, and keeps a big secret from the rest. Will she keep her secret and make new friends, maybe even romance? Or will she forever be alone and lose everything? DuncanXOC I don't own anything except the girl and her family.


**Hello everyone**. **I would like to say that I only own Alex and her family. The rest you must already know. So I'm just going to shut up so you can all read the story.**

**Enjoy and please leave a review but go easy this is the first time I do a story for this show.**

* * *

_Total Drama…Witch_

Chapter I: New Competitor, Robbing A Bank

[Alex's POV]

_'__I can't believe I'm going to be on _Total Drama Action. _Hope I can survive.'_

Oh, sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Alexandria but I prefer to be called Alex because it's not a mouthful. I know your wondering how, and why, a "normal" girl would get on the show. To tell you the truth, I'm not normal. I'm half witch, half neko. So that means I have cat-ears and a cat's tail. But not just any cat, I'm part panther. Yesterday, Chris McClain called my parents and he wanted me to star on the show but my parents didn't want me to go because of our secret. After some arguing, my parents (mom is a witch, dad is a neko) let me go and my sister (surprisingly human) was so jealous but my cousin, who is a neko (tiger), wanted me to stay. He even tried to pull off the sad kitty eyes on me. You think after living with that your whole life, you be immune to it. Well, I am.

_'__In your face, Damian.'_

Right now, I'm on my way to the abandon movie lot. I was wearing a black t-shirt, with long red sleeves, with a magic symbol across the chest, shredded light jeans, and black tennis shoes. My hair was midnight black and mid-back length. I looked at the bracelet (that was on my right wrist) my mother gave to me when I was born and the cat collar, with a little bell attached, my father also gave to me when I was born. They were my good luck charms. The limo stopped; time to make a good first impression. But before I go, I wrapped my black tail around my waist so it looks like a belt. When I opened the door, I saw both Chris McClain and Chef standing at the entrance.

"Welcome Alexandria, to Total Drama Action! Where you'll be living to compete for 1 million dollars!" Chris said.

"Cool. Chris, thank you for letting me be on the show and call me Alex. This is, so far, the best day of my life." I said.

"Now that's the spirit I like to hear. With that attitude, you might make it to the final 3."

"I hope so." I said, hopefully.

"Hey, why are you wearing cat-ears?" Chef asked, pointing at my black neko-ears.

I froze a little but remembered what my sister told me. "My cousin dared me to wear them while I'm here." I lied, hoping they believe me.

"Well, whatever. Chef will take you stuff to the girls' trailer. While you follow me." Chris said changing the subject.

I followed Chris but he stopped for some reason, turned around, and said, "Listen, I know your family's secret and that your ears and tail are real."

I froze, right on the spot. I was about to say something but he continued, "I talked with your parents and they said that you can practice at night when everyone's asleep but if anyone sees you, your parents will kill me." He said, frightened.

"Which threat did they use?" I asked.

"Your mother would freeze me while your dad turns into a lion and chew me into pieces."

_'__Oh, they used that threat.'_ I thought.

"I'm sorry they threaten you, Chris. My family's just strict about that." I said.

"Well, just make sure no one notices." Chris said.

He started walking again before I could answer. I ran up to him when he entered a studio. The place looked like a bank…sort-a. Chris came back, handed me a script, and placed a blond wig on my head.

"Okay, stay here and read the script. You'll catch up with everyone else soon." He said, then walked away.

_'__Okay, but what's with the script? No one follows a script on this show.'_ I thought before a familiar voice broke my train of thoughts.

"Well hello beautiful. That's a fine pair of legs you got there; but right now I need those lovely hands of yours to start filling up this pillow case with cash and do you mind hurrying it up? I'm in a bit of a hurry." Said the voice, which I knew belonged to Duncan.  
I looked at the script to try and find my lines, but I decided to screw it and do things my way.  
"I'm afraid that's not going to happen...honey." I told Duncan while spinning around and throwing off the wig on my head.

Duncan looked at me surprised and then passed out on the ground.

"That never happened before." I said before jumping over the counter and crouch down next to Duncan.

I shook his shoulder to wake him up; then I saw Harold and Heather wearing the same…um…masks like the one Duncan had on. Everybody else came into the studio and by everyone; I mean Beth, Lindsey, Owen, and Justin. But for some reason, I didn't see Leshawna. I know she's still here, but where? Anyway, back to waking up Duncan, who is still passed out on the ground.

"Duncan? Duncan? Wake up, please sweetie?" I said, shacking his shoulder.

Somehow that worked. He opened his eyes and sat up, removing his mask off his face.

"Aw man, what happened" He said, then looked at me. "Whoa, uh. Hey."

"Hey. Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll live. Thanks…um?" He replied/asked.

"Sorry. I'm Alexandria but call me Alex. Nice to meet you, Duncan." I replied, with a small smile.

"Ditto on that." Duncan said with a smile on his face.

**~Duncan's Confession~**

**"****Whoa…just whoa. I mean, when I looked at Alex, I was thinking that she has got to be the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. No joke. She has these beautiful green cat-like-eyes, a cute smile, and her voice sounds like an angel. Wow…"**

**~Done~**

"Who the hell is she?" Heather asked, after ripping off her mask.

"Everyone, this is your new competitor, Alex. Who'll be competing for the million dollars now." Chris said, who walked into the room.

"Her? How did she get on here? And what is up with those cat-ears?" Heather asked, pointing to my ears.

"Oh, I called her parents, who agreed with some conditions, to let their daughter on the show. Since she's a fan. Her cousin dared her to wear those ears while she's here." Chris explained. I smiled, shyly.

**~Alex's Confession~**

**"****Why did Chris have to mention me being a fan? I know it was just to embarrass me, but come on. My sister and cousin can do way~ better than that, sometimes. If you guys are watching this, miss you, love you, and before I forget, stay out of my room."**

**~Done~**

"Now, Alex, since you were our bank teller. You get to choose who get's the reward. Which happens to be a sack of cash." Chris told me, then threw me the sack of cash.

"It's only fair that the Gapers get the prize since they got here first. After all, 'First come, first serve'." I replied.

Duncan came up to me and gladly accepted the money. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Duncan said, winking at me. I smiled back.

"Well now, since the Gapers got the reward, the Grips also get a reward. And that reward happens to be…Alex!" Chris said.

He grabbed my arm and try to tossed me over to the Grips, but I held my ground and waited for him to stop. After about 30 seconds, he gave up and let go of my arm. I walked over to the Grips and stood next to Justin.

"Looks like we're teammates, huh?" I asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Yeah, we are. Welcome to the Grips." He said, flashing one of his famous smiles.

**~Justin's Confession~**

**"****I got a say, Chris brought one hell of a girl. No joke. Alex's really pretty. And what better cutie would become my girlfriend then her? Yeah, I'm gonna snatch me that beauty."**

**~Done~ **

"Okay! Now that we got that all cleared up, it's time for part 2 of the challenge. Everybody, head to the top of the mountain!" Chris told us.

We ran out of the studio and started running to the top of the mountain. I don't know what Chris is planning, but I was ready for whatever. While we were running, Duncan came up to me and started a conversation.

"Hey!" Duncan said.

"Hey!" I replied.

"So, how did you get on the show anyway?" He asked me.

"Yesterday Chris called my parents. Asking to let me be on the show because he wants a…"special" contestant here. After some arguing, my parents agreed but Chris has to follow the conditions they laid out. The conditions were made, and here I am." I explained.

"Wow, that must of brighten your day. Huh?" Duncan asked.

"You better believe it. Quick question, where's Leshawna?" I asked, confused.

"Leshawna? She's still locked up in the bank vault. We just left her there after we found out that she faked cried-" He started before I cut him off.

"-so she could get that spa day." I finished for him.

"Exactly."

"True, she does deserve a little punishment for fake crying, but isn't that a bit harsh?"

"Maybe."

"You'll let her out later, right?" I asked him.

"For you, I will." Duncan replied, with a smile.

"Thanks." I replied, with a smile.

When we got to the top of the mountain, we saw 2 piles of…car parts? It was a little hard to tell, but base on the movie Chris choice, it had to be.

"What's with all this junk?" Justin asked.

Out of nowhere, Chris drove over to us, in a red sports car, and said, "Theses are your getaway cars. Just waiting to be assembled."

"That is so not hot." Heather commented.

"If the vehicles were ready to go, it wouldn't be much of a challenge now, would it?" He said.

We all groaned while Chris drove off, only to crash into something. And yelled, "Aw crap!"

After 5 minutes of working, I was able to built the…go-kart? Okay, maybe there was a budget cut or something. I just need to finish putting the engine together and put the shift. I took a few parts from Chris's car, I'm sure he won't mind since he crashed it. I looked around and saw Justin checking himself out in the re-view mirror but I couldn't find Lindsey, Beth, or Owen. I wonder where they went.

I went up to Justin and said, "Justin, what are you doing?"

"Just making sure my hair is still in place." He said.

"You know, you could help me fix the kart." I said, trying to control the urge to smack him with a wrench.

"Is there something I can do where I won't grease on my epidermis?" He asked.

"Your joking right?"

"Hand molding is one the things that put me on the map." He said, showing me his hands.

I got a wrench and a screwdriver, and gave them to Justin, while saying, "Well, you better start pulling your own weight, cause everyone has to participate. So take the tools and please get to work." I turned around and continued working on the engine, not realizing that Justin was staring at me.

**~Justin's Confession~**

**"****I was surprised by Alex's behavior. I didn't think she could tell me that I have to work. Still, I'll let it slide and forgive her. After all, she's still an A type cutie."**

**~Done~**

While finishing the engine, I looked at the other team, to see how they were doing. Harold was complaining that the cars are actually go-karts, Heather was just standing there, and Duncan was putting a wheel on. I went to get the part I got from Chris's car to connect the shift to the engine, not realizing that Duncan was looking at me. I tighten the last bolt when I heard a shriek of pain from the other team. I looked up and saw Duncan with a cringed hand. I ran up to Duncan, kneeled down, and looked at his hand.

"Aw man, you alright?" I asked, even thought it was a stupid question.

"Ugh…not really. Kind of in a lot of pain right now." He replied.

"Here, let me see." I asked him, gently taking his hand into mine.

I looked at the hand and rubbed my thumb over it. Poor guy. His hand is gonna get a bad bruise. I could use a small healing spell, but it might give me away. I had to do something, so I covered his hand with my other hand and cast the small healing spell. His hand glowed a little under mine but stopped after five seconds. I kept my head down but moved my eyes to see if Duncan noticed the light. Luckily, he didn't.

"Here, this might help." I said, taking out my small lucky scarf and wrapped it around Duncan's hand. "There, that will keep the swelling down. I suggest you go easy on that hand and not put too much pressure on it or you might get a bruise." I said, letting go of his hand.

Duncan moved his fingers, to see if I tied it to tight or lose, and looked at his hand. He looked at the scarf then looked at me, with a confused look.

"I didn't have any bandages with me, so I just used my lucky scarf." I explained, giving him a small smile.

"Thanks. You know, you make a great nurse." Duncan said.

I blushed a little and said, "Thanks, but my mom's more of the heal- I mean, nurse in my family."

"Oh? Than she has a really cute assistant." He said, a small smirk crawling on to his face.

I laughed a little and then said, "Stop. You're embarrassing yourself and me."

"I mean it. You're really cute; so is your laugh."

I laugh a little more before softly punching his shoulder.

**~Alex's Confession~**

**"****I know tough guys, like Duncan, told lots of girls their cute. However, I've seen his soft side. But, for some reason, when Duncan called me cute, it made me feel warm and funny inside. It felt weird, but in a good weird. You know what I mean?**

**~Done~**

**~Duncan's Confession~**

**"****Yeah, I've told a bunch of girls their cute. But telling Alex that was…kinda different. I mean, there's something about her that gives me this weird, yet crazy, feeling inside. A feeling that I only felt with Courtney, but with Alex *Looks at the scarf wrapped around his injured hand* it's…stronger. Could it be…love?"**

**~Done~**

"Hey Alex! Can you come and help me with this piece!" Justin yelled, holding up the stirring wheel.

"Looks like I have to get back to work before the wanna-be-model hurts himself and starts complaining." I said, standing up and earning a laugh from Duncan.

"Nice one. Well, I'll see you at the finish line." Duncan said, before getting back to work.

I walked back to my team and to my surprise Lindsey, Beth, and Owen were back. I asked them where they were and Beth explained to me that since Owen didn't eat his usually amount, he was hallucinating. That kinda made sense, in its own way. Beth even told me that she had to rewire Owen's jaw with her spare hair elastics. I took her word for it and finished building our kart. All was left was the stirring wheel, so I got from Justin and put it in it's place. I told them to hop in while I made sure the parts were stable. Owen took the seat way in the back, the girls took the middle, and Justin rode shotgun. I didn't know how that happen but I'm not going to complain. I got in, rolled up my sleeves, and started the engine, but while the engine started, I noticed the Gapers driving next to us.

"Hey sweetheart! See you at the finish line!" Duncan yelled out, playfully.

"Not unless we beat you first…honey!" I yelled back, punching the gas and driving downhill.

While we were driving downhill, a costume rack was in front of us. I was able to dodge it but the Gaper's weren't. _'Thank you videogames!'_ I thought as I used the shift I install, just for the extra kick. We dodge most of the objects that were in front if us but we did go through one or two of them. We were close to the finish line but, somehow, our kart was falling apart! I don't understand, I made sure the bolts and lug nuts were in correctly and tightly. Sadly, when we were five feet away our car hit something and through us out. I landed first but from the force, I sled, on my left arm, a few inches forward but didn't past the finish line.

"And the Gapers win the challenge!" Chris declared.

The Gapers cheered while my team groaned. I, slowly, stood up and looked at the other team. Duncan looked over at me and I gave him a small smile. I was about to go help my team up but I heard Duncan gasped and a hand grabbed my wrist. I turned around and saw Duncan looking at my arm.

"What the hell happen to your arm!" He yelled.

I looked at my arm and saw a majority of it cover with scrap skin and blood slowly coming to the surface. Now that I think about it, I do feel a sting coming from there. I told him that when my kart hit something, all of us flew out; I flew forward and slid a few inches, thus causing my arm to look like this. After I said that, he dragged me to the infirmary.

"Duncan, don't worry. I'm a fast healer. I'll be fine." I said, trying to convince him that I don't need to go see Chef.

"How can you be fine when half your arm is bleeding?" Duncan asked, picking up his pace.

"I just didn't feel it at first until you pointed it out. Look, I have bandages in my bag; so I'll take care of the wound. Alright?" I said, stopping him.

He looked at me with a look that said he wasn't sure. I told him that he could come with me and help me wrap my arm if that makes him feel better. He took the opportunity and we started walking to the trailers. When we got there, I told him to wait out here while I get the bandages. He was about to argue but I already walked in and went to my bag. I found the fast healing bandages my mom cast for me before I left. _'You never know, you could get hurt. This will help you and its never runs out.'_ My mother's words replayed in my head while I walked out of the trailer. Duncan saw me and took the bandages out of my hand and took my injured arm. I stayed silent while he wrapped it around my arm. When he was done, he gave me the bandages and looked at my arm one more time.

"Thank you for wrapping my arm, Duncan." I said, breaking the silence.

"No prob. Just try not to put weight on it or else." He said, using my own words against me.

I laughed a little and said, "Good one. And alright, doc."

He was about to reply with another comment but Beth called, telling me that it's time to go to the Glided Chris Ceremony. I said goodbye to Duncan and ran to catch up with Beth.

"The time has come. Like always, Killer Grips, one member of your team will not be receiving a coveted Glided Chris, made of the finest chocolate." Chris said.

After he said that, Owen's stomach growled and he was able to break free from the wires. I was lucky to sit all the way at the top or else I would have been hit. But Chris ignored Owen and continued.

"Not like always, and this is important. For the next 3 weeks or whenever you guys lose again, none of you are allowed to vote out Alex. It's one of the conditions that her parents laid out for me to follow. You got that." Chris said, pointing at the rest but looked at me for approval. I just kept my face blank but on the inside, I was screaming at my parents for that one. I don't even know the conditions except for me to train at night when everyone else is asleep. Anyway, we all cast in our votes and waited to hear who was going home. Chef zipped wired in and gave Chris the note.

"The Glided Chris awards goes too…Beth…Lindsey…Alex." He stopped for dramatic effect. "And now the final Chris award goes too…Justin."

_'__Wait, what! That guy should be gone! He didn't do anything this whole time!'_ I thought as Owen silently walks to the limo.

Later that night, I waited for the girls to fall asleep before I changed into my sweats and tank top. Once I was ready, I quietly sneaked out and breathed the cool air. _'Silent night, no mortals, perfect for training.'_ I thought as I start a small fire and unwrapped my tail and arm. I waited for the fire to arise before I could do anything. Once the fire was ready, I cast a small spell that would let the fire take form. I order it to copy me; you know the mirror act. The fire did as it was told and turned into me. I practiced a couple of fighting movies that were giving me a hard time to perfect. After an hour, I cancel the spell and the fire was put out. I took a seat and let the cold air cover me and relax my muscles. I looked up and stars were out, sparkling dimly in the sky while my tail rest on my left.

I was busy watching the sky that I didn't hear one of the trailer's doors open. It was only when I felt something soft wrap around my body. I turned around and saw Duncan, who now was sitting next to me on my right.

"I thought I heard something." He said, while I let the blanket hang on my shoulder.

"How'd you know it was me?" I asked, as I slowly wrap my tail around my waist again.

"Lucky guess." He answered, "What are you doing out here?"

"Late night training. I used to train an hour or an hour and a half before I go to sleep. It calms me down after a stressful day." I said.

"You fight?" Duncan asked.

"Kinda. I mean, I've never been in a fight but it's best to prepare. My dad wants me to be strong." I said, looking at the stars.

"That's cool. You mind showing me a few of your fighting styles?" Duncan asked.

"Not right now. I just finished today's run but maybe tomorrow. That is…if you're awake." I said, getting tired.

Next thing I knew, I was leaning against Duncan's chest and his fingers were brushing through my hair but I noticed that he wasn't trying to touch my ears. _'This feels nice.'_ I thought as a slowly fall asleep, in the safety of his arms.


End file.
